


Nightstrolls

by Espoiretreves



Series: Nightstrolls : The story of the Healer and the Caged Bird [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Hyuuga Neji, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espoiretreves/pseuds/Espoiretreves
Summary: Neji had always been trying to escape his 'home' and he sought solace in the dead quiet of the night.That's when he found her on the fateful night that not only would turn out to change her, but him as well.He had never paid much attention to Haruno Sakura, but then she goes on and saves his life when he had already made the choice to leave the world behind.Later, he realises, his days are painted in pink and green, as much as he hates to admit it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Nightstrolls : The story of the Healer and the Caged Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154978
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	1. Returning the Favor

The pale moonlight was the only source of light illuminating his steps. He felt as though he had to get as far away from ‘home’ as possible.

Trembling fingers rose to clutch his head again, alternating with massaging his temples. It wasn’t Hiashi-sama that night. In fact his uncle had sworn to never use the torture methods of the Caged Bird Seal on him, ever since the Chuunin Exams.

The Clan Elders, though had no qualms in doing so.

Neji’s feet moved automatically in the late night –or was it early morning? It had been hours since he left the Hyūga compound in order to calm himself, yet the after-waves of pain were still present.

It had been his routine to walk around the village at times when he felt restless or needed to clear his head. He found it soothing, for a place like Konoha to be so quiet in the dead of the night, when no soul but him wandered the vacant streets. There were shinobi on duty, of course, but they never questioned his night-strolls if they happened to see him and for that he was glad.

He had reached the area close to the gates and the painful throbs in his head had lessened. He mused that by the time he’d be back to the compound, he wouldn’t feel a thing.

Stopping finally after hours of moving, he tilted his head towards the night sky, taking in a deep breath. Feeling a lot calmer then, he started turning to make his way back, when a flash of pink caught his attention.

Curiosity overtook the young Hyūga prodigy and let himself follow the unusual sight.

Pearly eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw the female member of Team 7 lying on the cold, stone bench. Questions started whirling in his mind, but he was unable to form the answers.

The pink-haired girl –a weakling, as far as he remembered, though he had been surprised in the Forest of Death when she had given her all to protect her teammates –was trembling. A path of dried tears was visible on her cheeks, but what alarmed him was her unconscious state.

Obviously, no one would be sleeping on the hard-stone bench with their own will, even more so on a cold night like that.

His all-seeing eyes quickly glanced around for any source of life. Surely, the gate guards would have noticed the girl, but as he kept searching around, he couldn’t find anyone.

Moving closer to the young kunoichi, he gave her a gentle push, “Haruno. Haruno, wake up.”

Nothing. The girl wouldn’t bulge.

Had she been attacked? But there was no blood on her clothes or any other area close by to indicate that. The absence of guards was alarming as well. With a sigh he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t just leave her there. He would also have to inform someone about the guards’ disappearance.

He tried to be gentle as he lifted her up, a little hesitantly, before he found a way to hold her as to not hinder his movements. With a steady pace he made his way to the hospital, myriads of questions still roaming his mind.

Just as he was about to push the doors of the hospital, the pink-haired girl mumbled something incoherent.

“What?” he probed her, but she remained silent once more. “Haruno, repeat that.”

“Sasu…ke-kun.”

_Sasuke? What the hell does the Uchiha have anything to do with this?_

She spoke no other word, so Neji pushed the door with his foot, heading directly to the medic nin on the front desk.

“She was lying unconscious close to the Gates. I didn’t see any wounds, but she should get checked,” he said in monotone and deposited the girl on a stretcher the nurse pointed.

She asked him questions about her identity and state, and he answered at the best of his abilities. He hardly knew the girl. Haruno Sakura. She was a civilian-born genin and part of Team 7. That was it.

He also made point to tell the medic about the missing guards and she assured him she’d relay the message to higher-up shinobi to investigate.

With his duty to take a fellow shinobi to the hospital done, he made his way back to the compound, only for the incident to keep plaguing his thoughts, rendering it impossible for him to find any sort of solace in sleep.

* * *

The next time he saw the pink-haired girl, it was after the news of the Uchiha’s desertion became known to him and he was already assigned to the squad for his recovery.

Tears were running freely from her jade eyes in desperation as she spoke and hope when the loudmouth blond teammate of hers made a promise to bring the Uchiha back to the village.

* * *

They returned unsuccessful and he along with Akimichi Chōji in critical conditions.

It was a blow to his Hyūga pride, but Nara Shikamaru, as the mission leader felt even worse.

When he came to, he found out that Naruto would be leaving with Jiraya-sama, while his female teammate would become the Godaime’s apprentice.

Neji kept on training with Team Gai, while trying to mend some relationships with the Main Branch, starting with his cousin Hinata. It wasn’t easy, in fact it almost pained him.

Slowly though, bonds were starting to form, not only with his cousin and the rest of his team, but his other comrades, the so-called Rookie 9, even if they weren’t 9 anymore.

Sometimes the pink-haired kunoichi, who had started her medic training under Tsunade-sama, would come over to their training grounds and leave alongside Lee, in order to improve her taijutsu.

She would always speak amiably with his teammate, Tenten and she had even formed a form of friendship with Lee. She was always polite when talking to him, never overstepping any unnecessary boundaries.

What always left unsaid was the night of the Uchiha’s betrayal to his village.

He was somewhat affronted that he never received as much as a thank you from the girl, but then again, he wasn’t sure whether she even knew it was him who moved her to the hospital, or not.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was defiant jade ones staring back at him.

_What? Madara… Obito… the Ten-Tails. He knew that he was hit in order to protect Naruto and Hinata-sama. He had chosen death… freedom, so what –_

“Neji-san keep your eyes open please, I’m nearly done,” there was an edge to her voice, it was as if she was daring him to do otherwise and be met with her wrath.

He was lost. Literally, he didn’t know what had happened, he had no idea what to say, what to do.

“I chose to die,” he finally admitted, voice coming out hoarse as he choked on the taste of his own blood.

A wry smile, a harder look. “And I chose to save you. Now shut up and I’ll explain everything.”

She told him that he had technically died, that it didn’t stop her from coming to him. _“Naruto and Hinata would never forgive me if I at least hadn’t tried,”_ she’d said. And she did try. She put all her medic skill in closing his wounds and borrowed some of Naruto’s chakra to infuse into him and basically revive him. How exactly she managed to do so, she hadn’t explained in detail.

_“_ The seal is no longer active _,”_ she informed him. He was free, even if not in death.

He thought he was in some kind of dream, but the chaos around him and he constant stream of healing chakra coming out of the kunoichi’s hands in a soft green glow, spoke otherwise.

When she deemed him stable enough, she ordered others to take him away to the medical tents. He didn’t see her for the rest of the battle.

He kept on pondering of the ‘what ifs’ and ‘hows’. He became restless since he couldn’t rejoin the battle. He became furious with the pink-haired medic for selfishly keeping him alive when he had made his peace with death.

But then, after everything was finally over, when his cousin run to him with grateful tears and hugged him despite her injuries, when Lee and Tenten did the same and cried their hearts out thinking the alternative, he felt stupid. He felt loved.

Around them anyone who could stand was helping comrades, there was laughter, there was grief, there was the aftermath of war, but hope was bubbling underneath it all.

It was over and yet the original members of Team 7, the ones who apparently had brought an end to the nightmare, were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Ambiguous Answers

Months after the end of the War, Konoha was finally starting to get back to its former glory. Hatake Kakashi had become the 6th Hokage, relations throughout the Shinobi world were still holding tight, reconstruction on the village was coming along well, the dead had been grieved and the injured had mostly been healed. Of course, the air was still thick with loss and many civilians and shinobi of all ages were struggling with the invisible scars that the nightmare of War had left behind.

Hyūga Neji was amongst those who were still haunted.

He knew that his family – yes, he could after all these years call them a family – was beyond relieved that he hadn’t perished in the war, his teammates were ecstatic he was still with them. He could see it in their smiles and their soft stares, but he couldn’t shake off the thoughts of his close to death experience.

He had died. He should have stayed dead. He had made his peace with that choice.

Yet, he was alive, currently sitting at the same bar his hot-blooded green clad teammate had dragged him and Tenten a few hours ago. The pair had left long ago, shortly after Lee got too drunk and started singing on top of their table. Neji had remained, moving to the almost abandoned bar area and ordered another bottle of sake.

His eyes were glued to the glass in front of him, yet a cacophony of noise and clustered voices reached his ears. Some were laughing and making crude jokes, others were retelling their stories from past missions or the war to their friends, few were sitting by themselves, sighing their worries away, much like him.

It was odd for the Hyūga to not have sensed the approaching chakra, but it was the scent of apples mixed with disinfectant that made him notice the person who had claimed the seat next to him.

“Hello, Neji,” she greeted and waved to the barman, who without uttering a word grabbed a bottle of sake and a glass.

He faced her, taking notice in the dark bags under the otherwise vivid green eyes. Her dress was wrinkled, sleeves pushed up and the now grown pink strands were held back in a ponytail.

Neji inclined his head and turned his eyes back to his glass before replying, “Good evening Sakura. Had another shift?”

She hummed and thanked the man. Pouring a drink and tipping it back in one go, she sighed and her body visibly relaxed. “You know how it is,” she simply said.

He did. His cousin had been working in the hospital these past few months, albeit not being an actual medic-nin like Haruno Sakura. The injured were many and every shinobi with medical training had been recruited to help as much as they could.

The girl sitting beside him not only had to resume her post in the hospital and spent countless hours of healing until her chakra were almost depleted, but she had taken to train more shinobi in medical ninjutsu. Neji also knew that she was lending a hand with reconstructions when she found time, while also helping her former sensei with his paperwork along with Shikamaru, ever since Kakashi took on the role of Hokage.

“Are you doing okay?”

It was a stupid thing to ask. Of course, he could see the exhausted state the kunoichi was in, physically and no doubt mentally as well, but Neji had always been a stupid boy and then man.

For the first time that night – or was it the first time in all those months? – Sakura looked at him, eyes holding each other’s gaze. Green clashing with light lavender.

She sighed, pouring another drink to herself. “I’m tired, but still standing, so I’d say I’m doing good. And you?”

“I’m…” he paused, thinking for the right words, if there even were some, “I’m having sessions with a Yamanaka recently.”

Eyes widening momentarily, he cursed himself for saying that out loud. Maybe he had too much to drink. As he was about to ask her to forget about it and get himself the hell out of there, he felt her hand resting on his.

When he peered over, he didn’t find the look of disdain he was expecting, rather softened and understanding eyes and a matching small smile, washing him with warmth. She didn’t have to say anything; he didn’t want her to. She understood and he was grateful.

“Neji, I know that we’ve been avoiding each other these past few months, but I want you to know that I’d do it all over again. I wouldn’t let you die.”

His jaw clenched, a wave of anger flushed his whole body, before in one exhale it was gone as fast as it came. “Why?” was all he asked.

She smiled, taking her time to pour both of them another glass. That defiant look he remembered was back, “Because you deserve to live. And,” she clunked her glass with his, “you once took care of me. I had to repay the favor.”

They drank together that night, until both bottles had emptied, and words were rarely exchanged between them after that point. He had offered to walk her home, because he was a Hyūga and it was engraved in his blood to be a gentleman. She accepted and they walked through the empty streets side by side.

She liked walking around when it was so quiet, she told him and he said that he did that as well.

“That’s why I found you the night Uchiha Sasuke left,” he admitted.

A humorless laugh escaped her lips, “Ah, what a night that was. But thank you.”

“He’s being released in a week,” he stated more than asked, but she confirmed his words anyway.

“It will be nice to have some ramen like we used to when we were still a team.”

Maybe it was the softness in her voice, or the affectionate look in her eyes, perhaps the smile he knew was only reserved for her teammates, but _something_ made his heart clench uncomfortably.

“Are you… still in love with him?” He wasn’t sure why he had asked that. Neji was never a privy person, but he was heavily intoxicated and for some reason, around the pink-haired medic, his thoughts seemed to be voiced without many restraints.

She kept quiet, too quiet for his liking and he berated himself once more. He started apologizing; it wasn’t his place to inquire anything of the sort.

“Oh, it’s okay,” she cut his off, offering a tight smile. “Sasuke will never love me. I know as much.”

The answer he received wasn’t exactly relevant to his question and that only made his gut twist more. Shinobi had to read underneath the underneath and Haruno Sakura had just revealed to him that she was still in love with the Uchiha. Yes, perhaps he would never respond to her feelings – Neji couldn’t help but think Sasuke was a fool – but Sakura was still hanging on someone who would never deserve her kindness, her care, her laughter, tears and more importantly her love.

He remained silent because he was afraid of the words threatening to leave his mouth.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

In a daze, Neji walked alongside his cousin, heading towards… well he wasn’t sure. He was only following her lead.

His mind ran back to that day’s training with his teammates. It had started off just like any other, with Lee challenging him to a spar, them going neck to neck, until this time Neji had won. Even without using his kekkei genkai, he could _feel_ Tenten’s eyerolls directed to both him and Lee.

Once the three had shed enough sweat and their breaths turned labored, they had rested under the shade of a large tree, losing themselves into conversations and their bento boxes, filled to the brim.

It was after they had replenished and were just staying together for the sake of their friendship that his two teammates dropped the news to him. Apparently, they had decided to start dating each other. Neji was… skeptical. They told him that the war had brought them closer and ever since Neji had started to pull back from their company – and really Neji couldn’t even deny their claims, because he had been avoiding them at times – they were meeting more and more, exploring each other’s feelings.

Neji wished them well. He really did. His teammates deserved as much happiness as they could get, but something in this situation made him feel uncomfortable. Perhaps, the fact that two thirds of their team were now involved in a way he could never get in himself. And if anything were to go wrong and they would break up, who was Neji supposed to support more?

Then again, he just as well could be jealous.

No. Hyūga Neji does not get jealous. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself, ever since that morning.

He couldn’t care less about love and relationships and it wasn’t as if he ever held any romantic feeling towards either of his teammates. Why would he get jealous?

And then he pictured about the brightness in Tenten’s eyes as she was looking at Lee when he was trying to make a joke, and the way Lee would caress his girlfriend’s fingers with an amount of tenderness he had never experienced in his life. The bickering was still there, but Neji had observed the gentle words Tenten would use with patience, rather than lashing out or simply give up on Lee’s antics, unlike before.

It was time for the dark parts of his being to bring questions forward. Would he ever feel that way? Would he ever experience whatever it was Lee and Tenten had? Would there be someone that would love and understand him unconditionally? But more importantly, did he deserve it?

A warm hand fell on his elbow, effectively bringing him out of his stupor. His eyes snapped to a pair similar to his, filled with worry. “Are you okay, Neji-nii-san? You spaced out.”

“Ah,” he cleared his throat, hoping to also silence his thoughts. “I apologize Hinata, I was simply thinking about something else, but it is of no importance right now.”

Sharing a small smile with her cousin, Hinata nodded. “We have arrived,” she said and Neji only then noticed they had stopped outside of an establishment. Yakiniku Q. What were they doing there?

As if reading his mind, Hinata was quick to explain. “You are aware than Sasuke-san was released a few days ago, right? Well, Team 7 has had their reunion, but Naruto-kun and Sakura thought it would be nice for Sasuke-san to socialize more with his former classmates. They also invited your team. I thought Lee-san or Tenten-san had informed you.”

“They did not.” In all honesty, Neji couldn’t give a damn about the Uchiha and his reintroduction to their society. He was about to say so to his cousin and return to his house, but a chirpy voice cut him off.

“Hinata, Neji! You’re here!”

Both Hyūga turned to meet the approaching pair of shinobi. The pink haired medic was smiling brightly and stepped forward, leaving Sai behind, as she came to hug the Hyūga princess. “Why are you just standing out here? Let’s go inside,” she said, turning to him.

Neji didn’t supply her with an answer, too preoccupied observing her appearance. It was the first time in months that Sakura had allowed her hair down, pink strands now considerably longer than he remembered from the time of the War, reaching down her shoulders. Her figure was covered by a light green dress, making her jade eyes appear bigger, brighter, even in the dim twilight. It was nice to see her without dark bags under those gem eyes for once, but he couldn’t keep himself from scowling, knowing that the change was attributed to the Uchiha.

His cousin was speaking with the ex-ROOT agent and he only caught his response. “… Ugly was getting late and Dickless had me to pick her up.”

“Oh, shut it, Sai!” Sakura huffed, dragging the artist towards the restaurant. “Well, come on,” she told them and although reluctant, he followed them and his cousin inside.

The smell of grilled meat and vegetables invaded his senses as he set foot inside. A loud chorus of voices lead them towards a chain of three combined tables, where the other shinobi of their age were seated, his team amongst them. Naruto had jumped up from his seat, excitedly talking with his female teammate and greeted him and Hinata.

A quick glance to the Uchiha traitor and the pink haired medic who took the seat Naruto had saved for her between him and their former teammate, had him simply taking his seat beside Lee, with only a small nod of acknowledgment.

Chōji kept on grilling meat and along with Tenten and Hinata passed the pieces to everyone. Kiba’s teasing, Naruto’s boisterous laughter and Lee’s blubber filled most conversations, with the occasional side comments from Ino and Sai.

Neji couldn’t stop his eyes from travelling to the medic. As far as he could tell, she hadn’t tried to start up any kind of conversation with the broody man beside her, opting for keeping her attention around the table, sharing some whispered words with Ino, Hinata and Tenten, but he did caught a glimpse of her stacking more tomatoes in Uchiha’s plate.

Across from him Shikamaru was smoking a cigarette, lazily observing the people around him. The sharp look he received from said boy though had him taken aback. He followed the Nara’s eyes landing on Sakura and Sasuke, before turning back to him. Shikamaru shook his head, resigned and offered Neji a cigarette.

“I don’t smoke,” he replied.

Shikamaru shrugged, “It could help with the homicidal thoughts.”

Neji almost flinched, “I don’t –” but the Nara was smirking, again glancing towards the medic. “I agree with you, Neji. Not that I care, but she’s too good for that.”

“Honestly, I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” He lied, but deep down he was glad someone else was at least smart enough to see how wrong it was for someone like Sakura to still be giving chances to the Uchiha. Of course, he was Hyūga Neji and would never admit to that.

“Tch. How troublesome,” the boy dragged out and resumed his slouched position.

* * *

The day faded away and the dark of night was well settled outside. Konoha’s streets were bathed with the orange lights stationed at every corner. The gathering he was dragged to had dispersed a couple of hours ago and Neji had stayed back, walking through the familiar streets.

New buildings had been constructed after the war, many of them taller and bigger, giving the feeling of a city rather than the Hidden Village Konoha once was.

But then, he mused, _that_ Konoha is no more _._

Each step brought him closer to the memorial stone. Even if his name wasn’t written amongst the others, he had lost cousins and comrades to the War. His own sensei was close to be having his name inscribed as well. Not that he’d ever say it out loud, but he had always been glad for Gai’s guidance.

Levander eyes widened in the sight in front of him. Kneeled on the ground in front of the Stone was the kunoichi who had been plaguing his thoughts recently. One hand tentatively touching the cold surface, while her eyes were focused unseeing.

“Sakura.” Her name came out without his conscious consent, but the girl snapped her head to face him. He allowed a breath to escape, when he noticed her dry cheeks.

Her hand grazed the names one last time before she rose up and stepped to meet him. “Hi Neji.”

“What are you doing here so late?”

She smiled, but he couldn’t help the sense of dread cooling his blood when he saw that plastic uplifting of her lips, similar to the one her teammate Sai wears.

“Ah, I was craving some chocolate,” and to prove her claim she lifted the plastic bag he had failed to notice. “Then I just found myself here.” The sound of her cold chuckle had his head reeling, just like her following words. “I’m turning into my sensei, I’m afraid.”

Everyone in the village and maybe beyond were aware of Hatake Kakashi’s visits to the Memorial Stone, often lasting hours. His depression caused by the loss of everyone important in his life and his obsession with self-loathing.

“You did your best.”

“I could have done better,” she whispered, and the cracks of her façade started showing. The kunoichi who had punched a goddess in the head and had helped to save the world, was – in a lack of better words – broken.

Without thinking, he took her hand in his only spending half a second in marveling the softness of her touch. “It’s impossible to save everyone, but you did the best of your abilities and did save many.”

Her mouth had opened as if to debunk his statement, so he cut her off before she got the chance, “Sakura, you need to stop putting so much pressure in yourself. Find some solace in my healing if you must. I was practically dead.”

“ _You_ didn’t.” the edge in her tone had him flinching as if physically been slapped.

Neji closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “You are not wrong. I do think that maybe it should have been someone else in my place since I had made my peace with death, but that is of little importance.”

He couldn’t look at her. “I – I am grateful, do not doubt that. I can see now what you meant about deserving life. Everyone does. So, thank you.” He dropped her hand, taking a few steps away, but stopped when he noticed she had been rooted at the spot.

“Walk with me.”


	4. Losing Some...

Spring had graced Konohagakure with warm days and blooming flowers. Vivid green was surely returning to life around the village and many civilians and shinobi alike were preparing for Hanami season.

Soft pink cherry blossoms were stained red as an ANBU squad made its was towards the hospital. One of them was already dead, body sealed in a scroll and the rest had only managed to clumsily bandage their wounds, but blood was trailing behind their every step.

Neji’s consciousness was flickering on and off, and the sound of his squadmates’ voices came distorted, as if his head was being held underwater. The only thing he was sure about was the hand Nara Shikamaru had around him, helping him move forward.

He must have eventually lost his battle with keeping his eyes open, for the next time he woke he found himself in the middle of four white walls, laying on top of a hospital bed.

His bones felt heavy as he tried to move, and the shift only shot an aching sensation throughout his body. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to hold the painful gasp, with little success.

“Hold still,” someone commanded and just as fast the agonizing pain vanished when light green chakra entered him. “You have multiple wounds on your back and abdomen and I just finished extracting the poison from your system.”

He wheezed, eyes trying to banish the black dots, but he could have recognized her voice anywhere, “Sakura,” he whispered, or croaked out. His throat was as parched as Suna in the middle of a heatwave.

Steady hands helped him up and cold water touched his lips. He had never been more appreciative of the liquid in his life. Once he had gulped down the entire glass, he was placed down so his head was touching the oddly soft pillow.

“Take it easy, Neji.”

“My squad,” he managed to let out. His sight was back to normal and he could make out the worry lines around the medic’s mouth and the crease between her brows.

She sighed, taking a seat at the chair beside his bed and rubbed the purple diamond in her forehead. “They’re fine,” he assured him. “Shika had minor injuries and your taichou got poisoned, but he’s in a better shape than you.”

Neji breathed in relief but he saw the glare Sakura was throwing his way. “What the hell Neji? When did you and Shikamaru even join the ANBU ranks?”

He could see that she was trying to keep her cool and professional composure, but he had come to know her a lot better in the past couple months. They would meet almost every night in their occasional night strolls and would join one another, sometimes going to the bar for a few glasses of sake, others just sitting on some bench munching snacks Sakura would crave. He had seen many sides of her to know that she was, without a doubt, utterly and unmistakably livid.

Neji was still lightheaded from the loss of blood, or the anesthesia he was put under, but guilt wrapped around his heart. It wasn’t as if he could tell her that he was in ANBU, but maybe he should have mentioned his promotion in some way. Their relationship – friendship? – had been based on a lot of honesty from both parties, going as far as confessing their darkest fears and secret to each other and he felt that he had downright ruined it.

“I joined before the New Year’s festival,” he admitted, “Shikamaru joined our squad about a month later. I should have told you.”

“Yeah,” she huffed and stood up, body tense. “It would be nice to have a heads-up for when my friends show up in my hospital all torn apart!”

“I apolog– ”

“Oh don’t! Just,” she paused, fists closing tight enough to turn the skin ghostly white around her knuckles, “don’t go wasting your life like it means nothing to no one.”

Neji was left alone, with her words bouncing off the bare walls of the hospital room and his unusually empty mind.

* * *

His cousins and uncle visited every day in the week he had to stay hospitalized and then with great care moved him to his house in the Hyūga compound. He was cold. Even as the rays of sun touched his skin, he couldn’t feel anything. The food he usually enjoyed seemed rather blunt and even Lee’s cheerful exclaims or Hinata’s soft words couldn’t elicit a response out of him.

All he could think about when his eyes closed was a pair of green jades, looking at him in distress and defeat, a back turned to him for the past month – hopefully not forever – and the absence of the singsong voice he had come to enjoy listening to almost every night.

 _‘Damn woman,’_ he would often think, misdirecting a flicker of anger towards his rose-haired comrade, when it was him who couldn’t make sense of his thoughts and feelings. He had, many a time, sought after her during his nightly walks, with no luck whatsoever.

Fleetly he had caught her figure peeking through hospital windows and the Hokage’s Tower, but every time he made to approach, she would disappear. Neji had even resorted in asking – in subtle conversations, of course – his cousin, Hinata about her medic friend. She hadn’t provided much other than they had met shortly along with Yamanaka Ino and that she seemed tired, having more shifts nowadays. If his cousin found his interest sudden, or bizarre, she hadn’t mentioned and Neji was grateful.

He was also sure about one thing. Haruno Sakura was avoiding him.

For reasons he couldn’t quite comprehend, he hated that. Surely, he should have somehow made it known to her that he was no longer just a Jōnin and his new post would entangle more danger. He could understand how the ever-compassionate woman could see that the gift she had bestowed to him could be wasted when he came to her hands with his own blood covering every inch of his ANBU uniform. So yes, it was completely rational for her to be angry at him, even be angry to Shikamaru, but why downright avoid him if indeed she was doing so?

His heart provided some treacherous thoughts that were immediately shut down and shoved to the darkest corners of his mind.

A soft knock brought him back to reality. He took his bearings and had to blink a couple of times seeing as the sun was already setting in the horizon. He had lost complete sense of time.

“Come in,” he said while composing himself. Tenten walked inside, her unusually free hair bouncing down her shoulders. She was also wearing civilian clothes.

“Hi, Neji,” she smiled as she took a seat on the other side of the chabudai. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for his teammates to be in the compound and even more so since he got injured, but more often than not they came in pair.

Tenten must have noticed his questioning look, “Ah, Lee is getting ready.”

“Ready?”

She hummed, taking one of the untouched senbei one of his cousins had brought over earlier; how much earlier, he didn’t remember, even his tea had long grown cold.

“I came over to invite you and Hinata for some drinks. Kiba planned the whole thing.”

Neji took in her appearance again and it did made sense why she would be wearing a skirt and have her hair down. A night out with friends, or well, close acquaintances, huh? “Who is to be there?” he tried to voice nonchalantly and took a sip of his forgotten tea.

“This is good!” she mumbled pointing at the plate of homemade senbei but then answered his question. “Well, Kiba’s team and the rest of their old classmates, plus us and Sai.”

 _Interesting_. Maybe it was time to face the person who had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams. It was about time.

“When should I be there?” he asked and almost gave a chuckle when his teammate’s eyes widened. “I’m not that much of an antisocial person, Tenten.”

She snorted with amusement but then her expression turned serious. “You have been cooping yourself in your room lately. Lee and I were starting to grow worried.”

Neji couldn’t help the smile. She had always been the one who cared most in their team, but rarely voicing her worries out. Once again, his gut twisted and Neji couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found such people to truly call friends.

“I just needed rest after my injury.”

“You sure it’s just that?”

He didn’t want to lie to Tenten and knowing that he could trust her with nearly anything he looked away, “No, but that’s a story for the day I myself figure it out.” He saw the understanding in her eyes when he glanced back and rose from his seat. “I will send for some tea. If you wait, I won’t take more than 20 minutes.”

* * *

The relatively new establishment that was set up after the war was buzzing with life that night. It was still early, but shinobi and civilians had already rounded tables and ordered bottles of alcohol.

“Wow, this place is great! I can’t believe we haven’t been here before.”

Neji could agree with Tenten’s assessment. Their usual hanging spot was mainly frequented by shinobi, so the music was never too loud and the walls were overly patched by a few too many brawls taking place in there. _Ryujin_ though had a much more modern interior, the lights were low and the music blasting with dance songs. It’s location close to the civil district also allowed civilians to blend with shinobi and share their nights and drinks.

Hinata nodded beside him and nudged them both towards the back. Apparently, his cousin _had_ visited before and knew her way around. She led them to a higher level where couches were sprawled around tables, in order to accommodate larger groups. Most of their friends were already there, with the members of Team 7 being the only missing.

If a scowl made its way to his face for a brief second, Hyūga Neji would certainly never admit to it.

Lee was quick to stand and hug his girlfriend, who in turn made him promise not to drink that night. They greeted each other, before Neji took a seat besides Shikamaru. He acknowledged everyone else with a nod and a waitress was already taking orders.

“You’re doing better,” Shikamaru voiced beside him.

He nodded, “You as well.”

“Man, I got an earful when I was in and out of the hospital.” That gained the Hyūga’s full attention and Shikamaru continued.

“First it was Sakura,” that was said with a small smirk that made Neji’s left eye twitch, “then Ino, my mom and even Temari found out and sent a letter. Troublesome women.”

“The Kazekage’s sister, huh?” he said evenly, but when Shikamaru turned his head away in favor to reach for his cigarettes, Neji felt triumphant. ‘ _Two can play the game, Nara’_

His attention left his ANBU teammate and he watched the rest of the table before his eyes scanned the bar. Green and red lights flickered on and off and the bass dropped, encouraging more people to join the dancefloor in the middle of the establishment. There was a moment of trepidation passing him when he saw couples –they had to be, right? – dancing so close, touching and groping each other, and immediately he returned to his company and the stiff whiskey in his glass.

“If you’ve finally managed to grow some balls, I think now’s the time to prove it.” He would have admonished Shikamaru’s crude language if he wasn’t already used to it by now.

Instead he followed his gaze. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were walking towards them, with a very varying degree of expressions. Of course, Naruto was excited and energetic as ever as he waved around, Sai was smiling that fake smile of his and the Uchiha’s face was as sour as if someone had squeezed a lemon in his mouth.

“Oh, finally! Forehead!” the blonde sitting on the other side of Shikamaru yelled and stood up. Ino grabbed both Hinata and Tenten and led them towards the approaching men. They only exchanged greetings and then the Yamanaka heiress pushed Naruto, with force strong enough to make him stumble.

Almost hidden behind the three men was their female teammate and Neji was officially wondering if it was possible to have a heart attack before he even reached the age of 20.

He could practically see the mirth in Shikamaru’s eyes behind him, but for the life of him he couldn’t move his eyes away. Sakura was standing there, laughing at whatever Ino had just told her, looking like a heavenly seductress, if that even made _any_ sense.

She was wearing a dress, on a tone deeper than her skin color, satin, he thought as the light reflected off it. That piece of _ribbon_ came to rest tightly just below her thighs, barely covering her body. Her _very_ nicely curved body that he had _very_ miserably failed to notice under the layers of medic scrubs and lab coats.

Her rosy locks were wavy, bouncing with every slight move and her eyes, even from the distance appeared more intense. She probably had on that same black kohl Tenten was wearing sometimes. And it did do justice in bringing out her jade orbs, reminding him of a dangerous feline.

The girls then turned around to join the other patrons on the dancefloor and wasting no second their bodies swayed along with the music. Neji had to close his eyes and breath through the increasing want to groan out loud. Her back was bare, with a few strings holding the pinkish material together, for Kami’s sake!

Shikamaru was chuckling next to him and if Neji was any other man, perhaps he would have already drove a kunai through his throat.

“Shut it!” he harshly said, mentally praying to Kami and the Sage of Six Paths to grand him some self-restraint. For what exactly reason he was not sure.

“Well, do have fun tonight,” the Nara mocked just as the males of Team 7 arrived.

He couldn’t help but glare at Naruto. Wasn’t he who had been treating Sakura like an overprotective brother after the war? More than once he had heard the blond nag on about how men were swarming around Sakura and he had to fend them off. He had even punched Kiba when he made a harmless observation about Sakura being cute. How on Earth and Heavens above had he let her walk out of her house wearing close to nothing?!

Naruto may not have noticed his heated stare but the Uchiha certainly did. As their glares met, Neji scoffed and turned his head away, in retrospect an action proved to be a big mistake.

Sakura and Ino were dancing back to back, hips swaying in grace and something a little sultry. No, actually, it was downright alluring and more than a little seductive, especially when the girl plaguing his thoughts ran her delicate hands up and down her body in a feathery caress.

Tenten circled her then, in an exchange of partners as the luscious blonde woman was now dancing with Hinata. Killing intent was ready to spill as Neji noticed the lecherous gazes men sent the four girls. It was absurd how much he wanted, _needed_ , to stand up and walk over, grab the little minx who on a daily passed like a spring fairy and just drag her out. Or to their table. _Anywhere_ where he could be close to shield her from the salacious stares and fantasies morphing inside the minds of those vulgar men.

‘ _Hypocrite_ ,’ a voice whispered in his head. _‘Haven’t you been watching her all this time?’_

All thoughts came to a halt and suddenly Neji felt disgusted. He couldn’t deny the attraction he felt against the beautiful – _gorgeous, skilled, powerful, with the pair of most hypnotizing eyes he had ever seen_ – woman, but had he really been leering at her like a deprived youth? Admiring her, sure, but openly acting like a predator?

He felt sick to his stomach with that possibility. Sakura didn’t deserve that. His father, if alive would have been disappointed in him. His mother would probably strike him if he ever looked at a woman as an object.

“…ji. Neji!”

Opening his eyes wide – when had he even closed them? – he noticed everyone’s quizzical looks towards him. Shikamaru was the again smirking like a madman.

“Want another drink?” Kiba asked him when he made sure Neji was paying attention.

“No,” he answered after clearing his throat, “I need some air.”

“Want company?” came Shikamaru’s impish question and Neji swore for all the times he stupidly wished the Nara was anything but lazy. If only he knew it would bite him in the ass…

Fixing him with the coldest glare he could master he said, “Sure, if you no longer value the utility of your eyes, or head in general.” With that he left his very puzzled friends and a cackling Shikamaru behind, reaching the bar’s exit in less than 30 seconds.

The chilly night air helped his chaotic mind to calm down. He was attracted to Sakura, he had figured as much. He was neither blind, nor an idiot like the Uchiha. He could not only appreciate her looks and intellect, but her personality, from her caring nature, to her loud humor and her shimmering temper.

The thing he appreciated more was her loyalty and that was exactly what would be his downfall. It was clear as day that she was still, as baffling as it was, devoted to her feelings for Sasuke.

Leaving a heavy sigh to mingle with the crisp air he cursed for even letting himself develop these feelings for someone he _knew_ was unavailable.

Steeling himself he returned inside, reaching the rest of his friends without a glance towards the dancefloor. Neji feared it would be his undoing. His cousin was seated amongst them, cheeks red from the dancing, he supposed. Lee was nowhere to be found and he hoped his teammate had joined Tenten and not somehow got his hands to any form of alcohol.

It seemed though that his timing was nothing but fortunate. Of course, they would _have_ to talk about their female companions. Kiba was almost drunkenly blabbering about how all of them had grown to beautiful women, how Ino had become quite sexy, Tenten grew more feminine, Hinata so very graceful and Sakura was becoming prettier every day.

Naruto lost no time to defend his teammate, “Kiba, I swear I ain’t warning you again. You _will_ stay away from Sakura-chan.”

“Dude, what’s your problem? I didn’t say anything bad.”

Neji noticed his glass standing full and turned to Shikamaru, who only raised an eyebrow. Giving him a silent thanks he downed it in one go. Kiba continued with his rant, as his answer did nothing to satisfy the Jinchūriki.

“I get it, y’ know. I don’t like any asshole looking at Hinata the wrong way, but Sakura’s my friend just like Hinata, Ino and Tenten and I’m just giving out _facts!_ And honestly I do know a losing battle when I see one.” The last sentence was spoken as he looked straight at Sasuke and pretty much everyone noticed the message behind Kiba’s words.

Neji wondered what the punishment would be if he did end up hurting some of his comrades. Maybe he could arrange a spar so that their injuries could be justified as accidents?

Sai was the first to speak. “Personally, I wouldn’t mind if Ugly and Dog-breath got together.”

“What the hell Sai?” Naruto all but screamed and Neji couldn’t disagree. The new addition to Team 7 tilted his head and looked between all the faces around the table, resting finally to Naruto.

“Don’t you think that Sakura deserves to be with anyone _but_ the Traitor? I may not know her as long as any of you, but I do view Sakura as a precious person to me. I guess, I find it disturbing to know that there is a chance for her to be in a relationship with someone who has hurt her and tried to kill her.”

Chōji and Hinata then let audible gasps, and a prominent silence fell upon them, who had no idea that something like that had happened. Neji felt numb, only for a split second, before pure, white rage coursed through his body. He felt Shikamaru’s bruising grasp on his arm, but he wasn’t quite sure he wouldn’t just lunge at the Uchiha.

“Sai!” Naruto tried to chastise him, but even he looked dejected.

So, Naruto knew? And he still kept the abomination around?

Sai sat back, crossing his legs as if hadn’t picked on the dropped temperature. “I guess she did try to kill him too. Well, everyone in our team tried to kill each other, it seems, but still…” he shrugged.

The man under everyone’s scrutiny had not even flinched. Eventually Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Sai’s. “I don’t see how that is any of your business,” he said evenly, no hint of scorn or anger, “but we are both aware of what happened. You don’t have to worry.”

And what did that mean? Had Sakura forgiven him, already? Damn her everlasting love and loyalty, couldn’t she _see_ how someone like the Uchiha was so devastatingly _wrong_ for someone like her?

“Right, um,” Naruto spoke up, awkwardly looking around the table, “It’s not really our business, but…”

But Kiba’s voice cut him off. Suddenly more sober than a few moments ago, with a deathly glare – paling to the one Neji himself was wearing – directed to the last Uchiha. “You know, I get the stupid rivalry between you and Naruto, but do tell us, _Sasuke_ ,” he growled, fangs baring, “you really did try to kill Sakura? The girl who never gave up on your pathetic self –”

“Kiba!”

Naruto’s warning went unnoticed.

“–the girl who in all those years kept having feelings for you. Your fucking teammate!?”

With every second Sasuke’s face remained impassive, Neji’s KI was steadily leaking, even if he strained to compose himself. Shikamaru’s nails were painfully digging into his arm, but he just couldn’t focus.

Then the traitor’s eyes snapped up, “Hn,” was the only sound he made and for a brief moment the whole table froze. Shikamaru tensed and Neji had to wonder if he was the reason the shadows suddenly appeared sharper, ready to maim.

Naruto’s eyes hardened when he looked at his mockery of best friend, but nothing was said. Surprisingly, it was his cousin who broke the silence.

“Are you really as cruel as you want everyone to believe Sasuke-san?” she said, words soft but clashing with her cold expression. One that none of them had seen often, if ever.

“Sasuke may be an asshole, but he’s not a cruel person, Hina-chan.”

Abruptly Neji’s head turned to the new voice. Sakura was standing with Ino, next to their table, eyes roaming to everyone’s faces. Her painted lips were drawn in a grim line and a look of pure disappointment was pointed to every single one of her friends. It only made Neji’s anger boil hotter.

“What the hell’s going on, huh? We could feel KI leaking all the way down there!” It was Ino who asked, but no one graced her with an answer.

Neji couldn’t stop looking at Sakura. Her sharp stare had left the majority of them, focusing on her three teammates. Naruto had not been able to look back at her, neither had the Uchiha.

The ex-ROOT member gave her one of his plastic smiles, “We were just discussing the odd tradition of Team 7, trying to kill each other off at one point of time. Would you like to share your opinion as well, Ugly?”

Her hands shook in manic trembles, something that didn’t go unnoticed, especially when Naruto grabbed one of them in a tight grasp. It seemed to ground her enough, and the madness inside Neji’s chest evaporated almost magically.

His eyes traced the way those jade orbs darkened before she took a steady breath. “Whatever’s in the past stays there.” Her critical gaze again searched around, “All of us have made mistakes, some more than others, but as a chance was given to right those mistakes, it’s going to be given again. Am I clear?”

And Neji, Neji as much as he wanted to argue with her, make her see reason, couldn’t. Wasn’t he at one point driven by his hate for the Main House? He had tried to hurt, no _kill_ , Hinata and would have if they had let him.

They all watched wordlessly as Team 7 seemed to communicate with their eyes, Naruto nodding and bumbing his shoulder with the Uchiha, who chanced a glance to his pink-haired teammate and held it before his shoulders dropped. Sai uncrossed his arms and the smile he gave was slightly more real than usual and finally Sakura breathed and shook her head, reaching to pat their heads fondly. They let her, even Sasuke.

“Thing is,” she turned to address everyone else, “we’re probably not the best example of a team. We’ve hurt each other in multiple ways, but I know my boys would die for me and I’d do the same in a heartbeat. That’s all anyone needs to know, even if you guys don’t understand.”

And Sai shifted, Naruto followed him and Sasuke stood so she could sandwich herself between her two original teammates. Naruto’s arm went around her shoulders and Sai pushed a drink her way. Sasuke leaned back, not touching her shoulder, but positioning himself in a way to shield her body and Neji noticed Hinata smiling, Shikamaru’s grasp finally loosened and Shino, who had not uttered a single word all night, raised his glass. The rest followed.

No, he couldn’t understand, but the image across from him was familiar. It was not just a team, but dare he say a family.

He was uncertain what the hollow feeling in his chest meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely thought I had posted this chapter last week, but I guess not.


	5. And Winning Some…

He couldn’t say he was surprised when he found her walking through the streets that night. What did irk him though, was the fact that she was still wearing the same dress and it had already been at least an hour since the rest of their friends had gone home.

Neji almost unconsciously fell in step with her and counted it a win when she didn’t shoo him away.

“I believed you would have gone home.” She didn’t answer, merely kept walking at the same pace. “Maybe I do own you an apology as well as to the rest of your team. I think, I may understand the bonds of Team 7 now.”

Sakura slightly tilted her head towards him but said nothing. He watched as she changed her direction and moved towards a bench not far away. Her almost bare back was sin, he decided, but then she sat down, and the sight of her toned legs had the air sucked from his lungs. He desperately tried to keep his composure and his eyes focused on her face.

Not that it helped with the heat inside his gut.

He approached silently and a sense of achievement bloomed inside him the moment Sakura scooted over, so Neji could comfortably sit beside her. They stayed silent as they observed flower petals falling to the ground. Summer was near.

“You look beautiful tonight.” There he said it. He couldn’t hold back any longer. “You always do, but the black around your eyes make them stand out more.”

He needed to shut up before he made a bigger fool out of himself. Neji prayed that it was dark enough, so that the blush heating his face wouldn’t show. Then he heard her chuckle and didn’t care either way.

“I think this is the first time you’ve ever complimented me,” she said and hearing her voice directed to him after more than a month, did a little too much inside his mind and body.

A smirk graced his lips when his pearly eyes landed on the small, but _still_ _there_ smile. “Oh, so you are done ignoring my existence. If I knew it would only take a compliment, I would have sent you stacks of letters filled with them.”

“Neji, I think you’re drunk,” Sakura laughed then and finally met his eyes head on. “You shouldn’t make fun of a maiden’s frail emotions.”

If the snort he gave out was uncharacteristic, he didn’t mind for it made her laugh again.

“Frail is not a word I would ever use to describe you Sakura.” With a more serious tone and earnest eyes he turned to face her fully, “I am not making fun, nor am I lying.”

Neji watched as her expression turned from amused, to something a little terrifying. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable and he knew that her own heart belonged to another, but he was done being a coward. If she chose to never speak to him again, see him again… the thought alone threatened to wilt his very soul, but he would accept it. He needed to confess, though, what he had buried so deep in himself, that was creating roots and vines, gripping tight around his heart.

“Sakura, I would never lie of your beauty, or compassion, or this – this feeling that I have every time my eyes meet yours, when our hands touch accidentally. It tends to distract me and render me unable to sleep on most nights.”

Those gemstones, green and sparkling and more vivid that the colors of spring were looking at him, widened, searching for – he didn’t know what she meant to find, but he tried his hardest to keep her stare, not retract on his words.

There was an endearing blush on her cheeks and her lips – still glossy – finally opened. It was only one word, a question. “Neji?”

He breathed, and the scent of sweet, fresh apples he came to associate with Haruno Sakura was overwhelming in his senses, “I understand, I can see it clearly that the Uchiha is still in your mind and heart, so I will not ask you for anything. I just wanted to…”

Neji paused, as the spring nymph next to him was watching him with bated breath. “I wanted to tell you that I am in love. With you.”

Her breath finally came out as a trembling sigh. There was still doubt in her eyes, her expression on her face and Neji deflated in the sight. How could she still be skeptical after he had bared his heart to her?

All he could do, was bring a strand of pink – so soft, like silk, softer than he ever thought it would be – behind her ear, tucking it and letting his fingers graze, for the briefest moment the skin of her flushed cheek.

“Goodnight, Sakura,” he whispered, to her, to the wind, to the night, and stood. He walked, something torn and broken and bleeding, away from her, under the warm illumination of the streetlights.

He would not bow his head though, because he did what he had to and that was enough. Or maybe it wasn’t, but it was too late to think more into it.

“Hey, wait up Hyūga!”

His feet stopped as in a command and Neji cleared his mind of the consuming fear before he turned his head. She was running to catch up to him, the light reflecting on her dress made of sin and her pink hair whipping back like a shower of her namesake petals.

Sakura caught his arm when she reached him, “Kami, remind me never to run in these heels again. They’re death to even walk on.”

He didn’t speak, but waited for her as she breathed, in and out. The organ in his chest thumbing in anticipation and panic.

“You can’t just,” she said, an upset tone painting her voice, “just say those things and then leave!” she chastised him and maybe he was wrong. But what could be done to make the pain lessen.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, endless green and pearly white, what was found there, besides beauty, he couldn’t make out. “Perhaps I didn’t want to stay for the rejection.”

It was adorable, the way her brows knitted and the pout on her lips, but Neji had to admonish himself. This wouldn’t help.

“Neji, let me ask you this. Do you think I spent almost every night and share my darkest feelings and brightest dreams with just anyone?”

It was an interesting question, but he couldn’t see the point behind it. “We have the same habit of wandering the village through the night. It is only rational that we’d enjoy each other’s company, but I don’t know if you have met others, on the nights I have not seen you.”

“Wha –” Sakura gave another sigh out and her stare turned fierce, obstinate. “The answer is no. Seriously, for a genius, you sure are an idiot.”

“Perhaps –”

She almost growled at the night, “Neji, shut up,” and then her hand, was firm on the back of his head. Neji let her lower it and the moment their lips touched, it was nothing like fireworks or butterflies like he had heard so many times.

It was a blooming feeling in his chest, a warm relief spreading throughout his limbs and a sudden stillness to the chaos in his mind.

It was everything and nothing at the same time.

Her face was burning under his palm, her lips velvety as they met with his, over and over again. And he wanted more, but something stopped him, whether it was the need of oxygen, or the voice in his head telling him that he had to be gentle, treat her better than how she had been treated in her life, be it by the Uchiha or anyone else.

So, with great reluctance, Neji pushed back, resting his forehead on hers, and the seal binding his life was no longer there, but the diamond on Sakura’s was life in itself. He longed to kiss it, like worshiping a deity, but he could wait. They were still holding each other, in a tender but possessive embrace and their breaths intermixed in a way that he had only ever dreamed of.

“Do you understand now?” she finally asked and Neji could.

He could finally see the honesty and trust she always displayed while with him. The secret smiles she would send him when they were amongst their boisterous group of friends. He finally understood what the slight graze of her fingers to his hair, his arm, his knee meant. The look in her eyes when he would talk about his past, or his parents, that screamed ‘ _I’m here’_. He couldn’t before, but now it was all clear to him.

“Would you walk with me?” he only asked, and took her shoes when she removed them, so she could be more comfortable.

They walked like they always did, through the streets of Konoha, under the light of streetlamps and faraway stars. Only this time, their hands were connected and neither wanted to let go.

Like this, Neji swore, was how he wanted to live and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update today. 
> 
> Just one more chapter to complete this NejiSaku fic. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)


	6. Until There’s Us

[CHEN - My Dear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2qxBLnbTbs&ab_channel=CHEN-Topic)

I wrote this chapter with this song on repeat. Listen to it and search the lyrics if you wish. 

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight had reached to paint the room in the first colors of the day. Pearly eyes blinked a few times to accommodate the lack of darkness before a gentle smile slowly formed on Neji’s face.

It had been almost a year and sometimes he still believed that he might be stuck in a surreal dream, or the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It did seem impossible, but the warm body laying in his arms would always dispel those irrational thoughts.

He couldn’t help but stare at her. That was the reason he always liked to wake up before she did, to look at her, make sure she’s real, a corporeal being and not a project of his imagination. After all, as the glow of the early morning shined down on her, it was hard to believe she was anything, but a nymph taken out of a fairytale, or the fantasy books laced with romance and adventures she so loved to read.

Slowly, gently, he lifted his fingers to trace the side of her face, ghosting his fingertips over her button nose and rosy lips. Her creamy shoulders were littered with small scars from old wounds that he always made sure to trace with his hands, his lips, his tongue, much like every scar and every single inch of her body, marveling the way she would release sinful moans and heavenly words in return.

He trailed the firm and smooth skin of her collarbones and the top of her soft mounds, briefly stopping when she shifted due to the ticklish sensation. He had come to learn just how ticklish she was and would take full advantage of the fact during leisured evenings in her apartment, or when she would get extremely stubborn.

Neji heard her releasing a sigh, but otherwise, didn’t stir, so he weaved his fingers through pink hair, pushing the away from her face, so he could have a better view of her face. Not able to resist any longer, he leaned down, pressing his lips on the rhombus seal on her forehead, her left eyebrow, her cheek and finished with a peck on her pouty lips.

Bright jade eyes, still sleepy, looked back at him and the most beautiful smile he had the honor to ever having laid eyes on, bloomed on her face.

“Good morning,” Sakura whispered, mindful of the calm of the new day and stretched her head to fuse their lips tenderly.

Neji breathed her in, the intoxicating smell of fresh apples and something so distinctively _Sakura_ , that he would never get tired of. “Good morning, my love,” he replied just as quietly and pulled her tighter in his arms, their naked bodies molding around each other effortlessly.

Her petite fingers were drawing lazy circles on his back and her lips left small pecks on his shoulder. Neji closed his eyes again, letting his other sensations be overwhelmed by his lover’s presence once again.

He felt her twirl his long hair in her fingers, he listened to the steady breaths coming from the body next to him, with his lips he chased her pulse on her neck and tasted the sweetness of her skin, while his chakra slipped and laced with her own, as if in slow dance.

When he opened his eyes again, Sakura was already looking at him with a fondness so strong and genuine that made him wonder what kind of selfless acts he had done in his previous life in order to be worthy of it, _of her_ , in this one.

Neji stared as she brought her hand to caress his face, she started from his forehead, like she always did, moving to his cheek and jaw, until she let her fingers trail his neck and her palm came to rest on his chest, over his heart – a heart that belonged to her, anyway.

When she smiled again, he couldn’t keep himself from doing the same. Sakura removed his hand that was firmly placed on her waist and brought it in the limited space between their bodies.

She kissed his knuckles, one at a time. “I love you,” she breathed, but the firmness behind those words were enough to leave him breathless.

Not for the first time, she spoke those words and not for the first time his soul rejoiced by the sheer bliss and serenity they offered.

“I love you,” he replied as a statement of a fact, because for him there was nothing else more real. Three words were too little to even describe what he felt, and he knew that it must be the case for Sakura, as well, but they had time to speak to each other of all those feelings, to show them to each other and –

And Neji realized then that there was nothing more he would desire more than spend the rest of his days and the rest of his nights with the same woman by his side.

Well, no, he had already known that, but it was that moment that his resolve solidified into something potentially dangerous.

He kissed her cheek one more time, before he – quite reluctantly – removed himself from her embrace and the bed. Sakura sat up as well, the thin blanket slipping down her torso as she stared at him confused and maybe a little amused, as he struggled to find his clothes on her bedroom’s floor.

“Where are you going?” she asked, leaning back to her pillow and resting her head on her arm. Jade eyes never leaving the lines and curves of his body.

Neji pulled his clothes and straightened them as much as possible before he walked back to her. “I need to speak to someone. I’ll pick you up for dinner and a walk.”

“My shift ends around 8.”

“Perfect,” he smiled, giving the word a double meaning in the face of his lover and captured her lips one last time before he left.

On his way, he briefly stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to make a request. At first, he thanked the gods that Ino was there so early in the morning, but when her shrieks sounded to the general area of the marketplace, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He passed by Kiba and Akamaru on his way towards the compound and even saw Naruto, who was on his way to pick the rest of Team Kakashi for a light spar.

When he arrived, his feet carried him straight to the Head’s house. Neji had half the mind to go to his own home first and perhaps shower and change to more proper clothing, but the door opened before he had the chance to turn around. Maybe for the better. He needed to speak with his uncle and he’d rather not dwell on it.

Hinata and Hanabi met him in the hall, both giving him confused looks, but aside from greeting them like he typically did, Neji said nothing else and followed his aunt as she led him in the washitsu, where his uncle was taking his tea, sitting on a zabuton with his back to the tokonoma. When he saw Neji, he beckoned him to go in and have some tea.

Taking careful steps, he crossed the distance and with all the grace befitting a Hyūga, he took a seat across Hiashi. They had their tea in complete silence before his uncle asked him to state the purpose of his visit.

Bringing his hands to his waist, Neji bowed in front of his uncle in respect. “I came seeking your blessing, oji-sama.”

“My blessing?” his uncle asked. “On what matter?”

Neji took in a long breath, calming his nerves and looked the clan Head straight in the eye. “For the past year I have been in a relationship with Haruno Sakura.”

When his uncle snorted, Neji did a double take, but the man was quick to speak.

“You think I don’t know that you’ve been seeing the Godaime’s apprentice? Neither of you are very subtle for ninja.”

Blinking rapidly, he willed the blush that was threatening to emerge down. “I had nothing to hide and neither had Sakura.”

“You are serious about the girl, then?”

He didn’t even have to think about it. “More than anything I have ever been in my life.”

Hiashi hummed and refilled both cups, all but swatting his nephew’s hands away when he moved to do it for him. “She is a good choice. A powerful kunoichi, not only in strength but in mind and spirit as well. I have sat in many meetings with her and of course her medical abilities are renowned throughout the Nations. It was her that saved your life and not to mention that she is a War hero along with her teammates.” He finished with a nod, “But would she be a good addition to the clan? Would she be willing to be the wife of a Hyūga?”

“I will not pressure her to give up her duties, if that is what you mean. Unless she choses to do that herself, I could never put any kind of restrains in her life and career, be it as a medic or an active shinobi.”

Neji of course knew about the laws of his clan, but he could never imagine Sakura being happy in the role of a demure and quite housewife. No, Haruno Sakura was a force of nature with a feisty temperament and an enormous bleeding heart. Those were the reasons he fell in love with her and he would never wish to see her as anything other but who she truly was. Nor could he try to prevent her from using her talents just because it was tradition for Hyūga wives to give up their careers in order to take care of their household and children.

She would never forgive him, and he could very well end up dead if he even as much as suggested that.

“You are aware that this is not possible,” his uncle told him.

Trying not to get angry over where the conversation was heading, Neji simply stared his uncle. “Perhaps, but I would like to be honest with you, Hiashi-oji-sama. Sakura is the woman I will spend the rest of my life with, no matter how short or long its span may be. Your blessings on our future union would make me happy, not as your clansman, but as your nephew and that is why I sought you out today. That being said, even if we do not get them, nothing will change. I will still be with her until the day I die and accept any kind of consequences you and the clan Elders may seem fit.”

Hyūga Hiashi examined his nephew in silence, while the young man kept his posture straight. Finally, he nodded and Neji once more bowed down to him.

“Oji-sama, I ask for your blessings and acceptance on mine and Haruno Sakura’s future.”

“I will give my blessings for your happiness and accept her addition to our clan,” he answered, bowing his head.

“Thank you,” Neji breathed, almost dropping to the floor as he hadn’t even noticed how tense his body had been. “I plan to ask her tonight. She comes from no clan, so I will keep her wishes in mind whether or not she would like to have a courting period.”

The man across from him chuckled, shoulders trembling uncontrollably, “Don’t you think it’s kind of late for that, Neji? Just,” he waved his hand, “go and ask her before you change your mind. You can inform me of your decision another time.”

Nodding, he stood up and turned around ready to leave.

“Your parents would be very happy,” he heard, and unlike the pitiful sadness such words might have brought him in the past, Neji simply smiled and inclined his head.

When Hinata saw him leaving, she gave him an exquisite smile and he knew that his cousins had probably eavesdropped on his conversation with his uncle. Not that he cared. He had leaned on Hinata far too much that past year and perhaps she would not mind helping out with the wedding.

If Sakura were to accept, of course.

Right. He needed to propose first and think about everything else later.

* * *

It was during their habitual night stroll that very evening that he asked her. As he had asked Yamanaka Ino, she had provided him with a red chrysanthemum, that she had sealed in a special scroll so that it would remain fresh.

Under the hanging stars they were a man and a woman, walking in each other’s arms through the village they called home. And how lucky were they, to be born in the same village, to meet one another and become part of each other’s lives. Blessed, indeed.

There were no elaborate words, neither grand gestures. Neji simply offered the flower to Sakura, held her close – spared a few prayers to the gods and the universe – and asked her to spend the rest of their lives together.

In return, she closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed him; her answer as simple as her love.

He promised to get her a ring. She said she didn’t need one, she only wanted him to hold her hand for as long as they had. He found that he couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

“Won’t you come to bed?” her whisper reached him, and his body turned towards his wife as in command. He extended his hand, and she took it in a motion so familiar and easy.

Neji kissed the crown of her hair, “Why don’t we step outside for a while?”

They were both looking down, their hearts beating in the same rhythm of affection, devotion, the urge to protect and give their everything for the tiny human form on the crib.

He still couldn’t believe the beauty of their child or the kind of unconditional love he would come to experience since the day their daughter was born. Sometimes it felt consuming, that kind of love and the one he reserved for Sakura. They were similar and all too different, and his only solace was that his wife could feel it as well.

She took his arm and pulled him out of the room, guiding him towards the garden. A breath of early autumn wind blew past them, and they watched each other as their hair danced around their faces under the moonlight.

When Sakura smiled, he brought his arms around her waist and once more began whispering worships in her ear. She laughed, clear and melodious before responding her own affection. Neji closed his eyes, letting the sound of her voice wash over him, while memories of the two of them played in his head.

When he opened them, she was still there, and for that he would forever be grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF!!!!
> 
> That's it!! That's the end!! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for all the fluff, but honestly, I needed to write something like that and Chen's song just turned me to mush (actually I was listening to his solo albums and covers - again - since last night, cause I'm in a mood).
> 
> Hihi, anyway, yeah, it's done. My first complete fic :)
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of writing a couple oneshots for this fic in the future (like their wedding day, some daily life with their kids) what do you think?? Should I do that, or should I leave it as such?


End file.
